It is well known to apply various liquids, i.e. hair oil, conditioner, hair coloring, lightener, highlight, gloss, detangler, and the like, to the hair to promote hair health and to improve hair appearance. Such fluids are typically applied by being dispensed from their container onto one's hair, e.g. sprayed or poured on, and then being manually dispersed through the hair with one's hands or with a paintbrush-style tool. Such manual dispersion of the fluid through one's hair inherently possesses substantial disadvantages. For instance, it generally requires that the user's hands come into direct contact with the fluid. This is particularly undesirable in many instances wherein the fluid being dispersed may discolor or otherwise have an undesirable effect upon the skin and/or fingernails of the user's hands.
Furthermore, once a user's hands have come into contact with such a fluid, it is extremely difficult to avoid transferring the fluid to the user's clothing and/or other nearby objects. This is due to the frequency and habitual nature of utilizing one's hands in the performance of essentially all manual tasks.
For example, one may reach into one's pocket prior to remembering that one's hands have contacted the fluid, thus soiling one's clothing. This is particularly crucial in those instances where a fluid such as hair coloring is being applied to one's hair and has come into contact with one's hands. Such hair colorings may potentially discolor or stain clothing, towels, or other items or fabrics with which they come into contact.
Thus, although the prior art method of dispensing such fluids has proven generally suitable for its intended purpose, the process possesses inherent deficiencies which detract from its overall desirability and effectiveness. In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, it is therefore desirable to provide a means for dispensing such fluids which does not require the user to manually disperse the fluids throughout the hair by utilizing the hands.